Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;September 9, 2010 - Kamei, JunJun & LinLin FC event announced :A special FC event for Kamei Eri, JunJun and LinLin has been announced where fans will be able to wish the graduating members good luck before they leave Morning Musume. The date of the event is October 31st. ;September 9, 2010 - Abe, Yasuda and Koharu to star in a stage play :It was announced that Abe Natsume, Yasuda Kei and Koharu Kusumi would star in a stage pay together title Abe Naikaku. The play is about the prime minister and politics and will run from December 22 - December 27 ;September 5, 2010 - Morning Musume and Morning Musume OG Will Be On HEY! HEY! HEY! :According to a recent post on Tanaka Reina’s blog, Morning Musume and Morning Musume OG will be on HEY! HEY! HEY!. The information was also confirmed via all other Musume blogs. The show will be a 2 hour special about idols, and according to Sayu’s blog this will be the first time they are on HEY!x3 in 5 years. ;September 2, 2010 - Ishikawa Rika & Yoshizawa Hitomi FC Event Announced :Ishikawa Rika and Yoshizawa Hitomi will have an FC exclusive event titled Ishikawa Rika & Yoshizawa Hitomi FC Event. ;September 2, 2010 - Morning Musume 1st Generation Event Announced :An event for Morning Musume’s 1st generation members (Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori and Abe Natsumi) has been announced. ;September 1, 2010 - Tsuji Nozomi To Have A Boy :Tsuji Nozomi has revealed that her 2nd child will be a boy. ;August 31, 2010 - Nakajima Saki out for 3-4 months :It turns out that Nakajima-san hurt herself while performing the °C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Summer-Fall ~Dance Special!! “Chou Uranaito!!”~. Further reports say that Nakajima-san has dislocated her hip causing her extreme pain and the inability to move. It is said that she must sit out the concert and that it will take about 3-4 mouths to heal, it may be quicker. ;August 29, 2010 - New Morning Musume Unit “Muten Musume” Single Announced :According to a Sanspo article a new Morning Musume promotion unit called Muten Musume will release a single titled Appare! Kaiten Zushi. ;August 28, 2010 - Ishikawa Rika To Attend NYAF :Ishikawa Rika will appear as one half of HANGRY & ANGRY at the New York Anime Festival (NYAF). She will participate in the h.Naoto fashion show and panel. ;August 27, 2010 - Morning Musume & AKB48 To Collaborate On TV :Morning Musume and AKB48 will collaborate together on TV on the 29th when they’ll sing a medley of Ghibli songs on 24 Hour Television. ;August 24, 2010 - Morning Musume and S/mileage to appear on TV special :Morning Musume and S/mileage are going to appear on this year's 24 hour television charity telethon. It is unknown if they will promot thier next singles. ;August 21, 2010 - Matsuura Aya Cotton Club Live Announced :Matsuura Aya’s next live titled Matsuura Aya Cotton Club Live (tentative title) has been announced. ;August 21, 2010 - Niigaki Risa’s Movie Titled “Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D” :Details about Niigaki Risa’s 3D movie titled Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D have been released. The full title of the movie is Gekijou Ban Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 3D, but Gaki mentioned it in her blog without the “Gekijou Ban” (which means “movie version based on a TV series”). ;August 19, 2010 - H!P Eggs that are eligible :Sainen Mia, Mori Saki, Kitahara Sayaka, Komine Momoka, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Arai Manami, Kaneko Rie, Maeda Irori, Fukumura Mizuki, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin, Satou Ayano, Kizawa Runa, Tanabe Nanami, Takagaki Sayuki, Katsuta Rina, Nagasawa Wakana, Kudo Haruka There are only a few H!P Egg members that don’t qualify: Aoki Erina (I doubt she would have applied anyway), Tanaka Anri, Sengoku Minami, Kikkawa Yuu, Furukawa Konatsu, and (obviously) Hirano Tomomi. ;August 19, 2010 - H!P Eggs Will Be Allowed To Audition For Morning Musume’s 9th Gen :An announcement on the official Morning Musume 9th generation audition site has revealed that H!P Eggs that meet the qualifications (being 10 ~ 17 years old) will be allowed to audition, only upon request. H!P Eggs that decide to audition will pass immediately to the first stage of the audition, which means that they won’t need to be screened initially. ;August 17, 2010 - TBS To Air A Morning Musume Concert/Event In 3D :According to a Nikkei article a Morning Musume event will be the first concert/event to be broadcasted by TBS in 3D. ;August 16, 2010 - Morning Musume 5th Generation Event “Gokigen 4ever 2010 Summer” Setlist Released :01. Shabondama 02. Popcorn Love 03. Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ 04. Otoko Tomodachi 05. Suki na Senpai The second show featured a slightly different setlist where “Popcorn Love” was replaced with “Do It Now!”. ;August 16, 2010 - Yoshizawa Hitomi Casual Dinner Show & Special Live Announced :Yoshizawa Hitomi will be having an FC exclusive casual dinner show as well as a special live in October. ;August 11, 2010 - Mano Erina Will Get Her Own Figurine :According to a recent tweet by Mano’s manager, Mano Erina will be getting her own figurine. The design has already been chosen. ;August 11, 2010 - Suzuki Airi Will Host A Radio Special :Suzuki Airi will host a HaroPro Yanen radio special titled Suzuki Airi no Nice Shot. ;August 8, 2010 - 9th Generation Auditions :As a result of Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin graduating, there will be auditions for a 9th Generation. The audition will take place in September and will be for 10 - 17 year olds. An official site has opened up for the audition. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. thumb|250px|right|Muten Musume - Appare! Kaiten Zushi Radio Preview *Muten Musume - Appare! Kaiten Zushi *Release Date: October 27, 2010 thumb|250px|right|S/mileage - Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama Preview *S/mileage - Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama *Release Date: September 29, 2010 thumb|250px|right|Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! Director Cut 1 *Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! *Release Date: September 15, 2010 *Berryz Koubou's Maji Bomber!! single was released July 14, 2010 as Regular Edition, LE A and LE B. *Morning Musume's 2010 Concert Tour DVD, Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ was released July 14, 2010. *Melon Kinenbi's Final Stage Melon's Not Dead DVD was released July 14, 2010. *Niigaki Risa's new DVD, Alo-Hello! 3, and Photobook, Mahalo, was released July 14, 2010. * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that not counting Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori is the only person to remain in Morning Musume past their 23rd birthday. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse